Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-87.130.42.253-20150731205158
"Verdammte scheiße, ich mach dich kalt!", schrie das Mädchen in ihr Headset und hämmerte auf der Maus herum, während sie ein paar Tastenkombinationen auf der Tastatur drückte, als eine getigerte Katze über ihre Tastatur lief und darauf sitzen blieb. Der Bildschirm vor ihr färbte sich schwarz und der Mund der rothaarigen blieb offen stehen, bevor sie ihr Headset absetzte und auf den Tisch vor sich pfefferte. "Ey Samandriel du Fettsack, beweg deinen Hintern von der Tastatur! Das war ein Bossfight und ich hätte beinahe das Item bekommen!" Die Katze blickte auf und blinzelte, dann schmiss der Kater sich auf die Tastatur und begann zu schnurren. Die Rothaarige begann die Ohren des Getigerten zu kraulen. "Du bist ein Idiot, weißt du das?", murmelte sie in Gedanken versunken. Ihr Blick glitt zu der Uhr auf ihrem Schreibtisch und sie seufzte. "Du hast ja Recht. Es ist schon echt spät und ich muss morgen arbeiten und wenigstens versuchen noch ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen." In dem Moment indem sich die kleine Rothaarige mit den kurzen Haaren erhob, leuchtete ihr Handydisplay auf und auf dem Bildschirm stand ein Name. Sie lächelte und checkte ihre Nachrichten. Ein Gähnen stohl sich aus den Tiefen ihres ermüdeten Körpers. Sie sollte wirklich schlafen gehen, die Sonne ging schon auf. Die Rothaarige hatte keine Ahnung von dem, was sich nicht allzu weit entfernt ereignet hatte. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie eine Göttin und eine Jägerin sich in einem Schwertkampf duellierten. Sie hatte auch nicht mitbekommen, wie der Freund der Jägerin sie gefunden hatte. Jasons Hals war wund, so oft hatte er ihren Namen gerufen. Er trug nur Pyjamahosen und hatte provisorisch ein paar Winterstiefel angezogen. Er war kurz eingeschlafen, doch Bridget war nicht da, als er aufwachte und das Haus war ausgekühlt durch die noch immer offen stehende Terrassentür. Natürlich machte sich der Jäger seine eigenen Gedanken. Er hatte lange genug gejagt, um Vermutungen anzustellen, aber er hoffte - betete - dass seiner Freundin nichts zugestoßen war. Er hatte es ihr nie gesagt, obgleich ab und zu angedeutet. Er plante eine Zukunft mit ihr. Sie waren beide noch sehr jung, das war ihm bewusst, aber ein Leben ohne die Jägerin war für ihn nicht mehr vorstellbar. Er hatte damals in Salem kennengelernt wie es sich anfühlte, sie gehen zu lassen und hatte sich fest in den Kopf gesetzt, den Fehler nicht erneut zu begehen. Die Sonne stand bereits am Himmel, aber der Mond war noch immer sichtbar. Die Tannen warfen lange Schatten auf den sandigen Waldboden und Tau glänzte auf Grashalmen und Blättern. Wind ließ die grünen Nadeln leicht tanzen, als sich der Weg teilte und einen schrecklichen Anblick bot. Hera hatte sie so verlassen, wie sie sie aus dem Haus gelockt hatte. Ihre Augen waren bereits getrübt und ihr Gesicht war blass und leblos, die einzige Farbe darauf dunkelrote Blutstropfen. Jason stolperte und fiel auf die Knie, sah auf sie hinab, als stumme Tränen seine Wangen hinabrannen. Es gelang ihm nicht, Worte zu formulieren. Er fühlte sich taub und war nicht imstande, seine Gefühle zu erklären. Es war zu viel auf einmal, sodass er sich wie leergefegt fühlte. Noch immer still, schüttelte er den Kopf, hin und her und strich dem Mädchen über die Wange. Seine Gedanken schrien ihren Namen, wieder und wieder, doch seine Lippen blieben versiegelt, die Wangen nass vom salzigen Wasser seiner Tränen. Jason verschränkte seine Hand mit Bridgets und drückte ihre kalten, unbeweglichen Finger, sank in sich zusammen und schloss die Augen. Es war nicht, als hätte er nicht geahnt, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Das war es nicht. Er und Bridget waren Jäger. Jagen war ein Beruf der viele Menschen ihre Leben gekostet hatte. Sie beide waren sich über die Gefahren bewusst. Und doch, Jason wusste, dass sie die bessere Jägerin gewesen war. Er wusste, sie hatte gekämpft. Weil Bridget eine Kämpferin war. Sie hatte schon ihr ganzes Leben lang gekämpft. Und dies schien ihr letzter Kampf gewesen zu sein. Ein letzter Kampf, bevor sie ging, ihre Familie wiedersehen. In den Armen ihrer Mutter, ihre kleine Schwester an ihrer Seite mit ihrem Vater gemeinsam. Bridget Catleen Fielding wollte barfuß sterben. Vielleicht würde sie endlich haben, was sie nie haben konnte. Und das bedeutete für Jason, dass er nicht haben konnte, was ihm am meisten bedeutete. Naiv hatte er sich eine Zukunft mit der Brünetten ausgemalt. Kinder. Bridget als Mutter. Er wusste, sie wäre eine gute Mutter gewesen. Obwohl immer der Gedanke im Raum hing, dass keiner von ihnen beiden alt genug dafür werden würde. Aber Jason wusste auch, dass er sich rächen würde. Wenn es das letzte war, was er tat, er würde finden, wer das getan hatte und den Verantwortlichen töten. Mit dunklen, blutigen Gedanken wählte Jason mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck die Nummer der Polizei. "Du nimmst so einige Geheimnisse mit dir mit. Du bleibst mein Rätsel. Für immer", flüsterte er, bevor die Stimme eines Beamten ihn aus seiner Trance riss.